Again
by dingyou
Summary: After 4 years, Kogure is back in Kanagawa. Will old feelings for the scarred shooting guard return, too? Sequel of 'It Can Never Be'. Warning: Yaoi/Angst. Fic dedicated to Mitsui Hisashi for his birthday!
1. Do You Remember

TITLE: AGAIN

AUTHOR: dingyou

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine *sniffs*. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I do own Miyagi Madoka and Mitsui Emiri, though and Kaede, Kogure and Hisashi are my koibito! *grins*

AN: Sequel to my first fic It Can Never Be. Mostly flashbacks and conversations so please bear with it ^_^. Based on the song Again by Janet Jackson. Fic dedicated to the birthday boy, Mitsui Hisashi! Still yaoi and again, consider yourself warned and no flames! I don't know if the boys are OOC here but it's better to warn you. You know, just in case. You can never tell from those guys. Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated! Hope it's not bad. ^.^ OMEDETOU TANJOBI, HISASHI! Itsumo ai shitte iru!

------

Kogure: Wai! A sequel to your first fic, Ding-chan!

Ding: See? What did I tell you, hon? A lot of people actually said that you deserve better so, here.

Kogure: Let's hope so. *smiles*

Ding: Sou. On with the fic!

------

Again

Chapter 1 - Do You Remember?

-

_I heard from a friend today  
And she said you were in town  
Suddenly memories came back to me In my mind  
How can I be strong I've asked myself  
Time and time again  
That I'll never fall in love With you again_

_-  
_

KRRRRNG! KRRRRNG!

I looked at the wall clock. It read 4 pm. It has been 2 hours since I forced myself to sleep but to no avail. It has been my habit to take short naps every afternoon before I attend my 5:30 PM class. Strange thing that I can't seem to lull myself to sleep today.

KRRRRNG! KRRRRNG!

The phone ringer resonated throughout my room again. Now who could it be at this hour? When the phone ringer persisted, I looked at the boy beside me before I sighed and went to the noisy machine. I looked at the caller ID and was surprised when I saw the name flashed on it.

"Moshi moshi. Mitsui desu."

"Konnichiwa, Mitsui-sempai," came her ever cheerful voice.

"You know you can stop calling me that, Ayako. We've been friends since high school and I already dropped that whole sempai-kohai thing so quit it, ok?"

"Ok sempai."

I heard her giggling on the other line. I smiled and shook my head. This girl doesn't stop. But I admire her and her respect on everything (except for a certain red head, of course). No wonder that muffin head is still so into her after all these years.

"So, what made you call?"

"Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?"

I heard the girl sigh. "I told that baka to call and tell everyone! Matta ku, how thick can Sakuragi Hanamichi get?"

I felt my brows furrowed at the sound of the bakeru's name. "Tell everyone about what?"

"Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai just arrived from California this morning."

The world seemed to stop the moment Ayako uttered those words. In an flash, images of Kogure flooded my mind. His friendly smile, his glittering eyes, it all came back to me. And strange enough, I felt my heart pounding. Because of nervousness or excitement, I wasn't able to determine which. That's probably the reason my mind seemed to be having a hard time registering those words at the time, for it felt like several minutes before I managed to muster one stupid word.

"W-what?"

"So you really didn't know, sempai?"

"Of course, I didn't. Chotto matte, is this for real? I mean, why didn't those two call and tell us that they'll be coming back?"

"Ah, you know those two. Remember the time when they told us that they'll be studying in the US?"

"Aa. They told us 5 days before their departure date. I shouldn't be surprised."

Like a morning dew, the memories of those days are still fresh in my mind. I can still remember the look on everyone's faces minutes before Akagi and Kogure's flight. And that was the moment when I got one of the greatest shocks of my life.

-

- Flashback -

"Do you really have to go, Kogure?"

"Don't start that now, Mitsui."

"Just kidding," I smiled as I gave him a light tap on his shoulder. "I'll miss you, you know."

"Yeah, me too."

"I know that already. Of course, there's not a lot of people like me in this world. So you better keep in touch, ok?"

He laughed. His warm smile and sincere expression never left his friendly face, something I'm sure I'm gonna miss.

"Mitsui, can I tell you something?"

"Mochiron. Nan da?"

He looked over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and realized that he was looking at Kaede. Sakuragi was with him, apparently fuming over something that Kaede must have said.

"I want to tell you this, not because I want to destroy whatever you and Rukawa have now, but because I don't want to feel this... this self pity anymore. I want to arrive in California with high hopes and dreams. Not like this."

"Kogure... I... I don't understand."

"I'm in love with you, Mitsui."

The words must've bounced off the walls, for they kept ringing in my ears. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Kogure? In love with me? When? How? I wanted to ask these question but for some unknown reason, I found myself unable to do so.

"You.. you what?"

"I'm in love with you," came the words again. It seemed like it took him a lot of effort to utter those 5 words.

I looked at his eyes. The same eyes that burned with anger the day my gang raided the gym, the same eyes that was filled with sadness when we lost to Kainan, the same eyes that fired the determination in us during our practice match with Ryokufu and the very same set of eyes that led us to victory against Ryonan.

At that very moment, there was nothing in those eyes except sadness.

"Kogure, I... I don't know what to say. I..."

"Then don't say anything, Mitsui. Like I said, I'm not expecting anything in return. I just want to let it out. And hey, I'm very happy for you and Rukawa. I'm sure you really love each other and I'm happy as long as you're happy. Really, I am," Kogure said.

"Sou ka?"

"Mochiron, Mitsui. My eyes would always tell you the truth."

He was right when he said that. Everytime I look into his eyes, all my doubts and fears seemed to drain away from me. His eyes bore the truth. It always has.

"JAL MD-80 bound to California..." the intercom announced.

Akagi went up to us and tapped Kogure on the shoulder. "That's us, Kogure."

I looked at Haruko. Her eyes now nearly red and swollen, probably due to too much crying. The girl has been very close to her brother ever since they were kids. For sure, she'll be missing her brother terribly.

"We will miss you very much, Kogure-san," the muffin head said as he tapped my best friend's shoulder. He then reached his pocket and pulled out the personalized key chain he himself made. The picture in the key chain was taken right after our victorious match with Ryonan. In the picture, Kogure and Miyagi were beside each other, both grinning and arms around each other's shoulders.

"Arigato, Miyagi, " Kogure said at he gave his kohai a gentle hug. "You take care of yourself, ok? And Ayako, too."

"Kogure-sempai!" Ayako cried as she flung her arms around Kogure. "We'll miss you..."

"Ore mo, Ayako. Now, promise me that you take care of that delinquent boyfriend of yours, ok?"

Ayako managed to smile. "Oh, he's going to be a good boy, sempai. I assure you of that."

"M-megane-kun..."

Kogure turned around and saw a certain red head whose eyes were nearly as red as his head. Behind him was his infamous gundam. Mito Yohei smiled and nodded at me. I did the same. Mito and I have been good friends since I went back to the team. None of us could ever forget that if it weren't for those four bastards, the team would've been dissolved and it could've been all my fault.

"Maa maa, Sakuragi. Geniuses don't cry."

"Sou da na. Demo, there's always an exception on everything, ne?"

Kogure nodded. Then Sakuragi reached into his pocket. Kogure's eyes widened when he saw what Sakuragi has pulled out.

"S-sakuragi. You shouldn't have bothered..." Kogure's voice trailed off as he looked at the new expensive pair of eyeglasses that Sakuragi stuffed in his hand.

"Iya, Megane-kun. You have always been a good friend to me ever since I started in the team. You've never criticized nor discouraged me. You were always there whenever I needed help. A wonderful person like you deserves a wonderful gift," Sakuragi said whose eyes started to water.

"Sou da ne, Megane-kun," Yohei agreed. "You take care in California, ok? I'm sure you'll do great there."

"Minna..." Kogure said as he looked at Sakuragi and his gundam. "I... I don't know what to say... Arigato." He then looked at the red head. "Saa, Sakuragi. Don't stop playing basketball, ok? Remember, you will be the one to lead the team to victory. Ne Sakuragi?"

"Sou sou. Ore wa tensai dakara na! Nahahahaha!!!"

_He seemed to have forgotten that Kogure is leaving right after what the latter said,_ I thought.

"Kiminobu-niichan!" came the cries of Madoka and Emiri, Miyagi's sister and my sister respectively. The girls, bestfriends as they treat each other, have been very close to Kogure ever since I can remember, since he doesn't have any siblings.

"Watashi tachi wa inakute sabishiku omou Kiminobu-nii-chan," Emiri said as she wrapped her arms around Kogure.

"I'll miss you too, you know. Both of you."

Madoka slipped her arms into Kogure's and gave him 2 sterling silver bracelets, each with different designs. In Kanji writing, one bracelet bore Emiri's name and other, Madoka's. Both bracelets were engraved with the word 'muteki' - invincible.

Kogure's eyes windened with yet another expensive gift. "Now girls, how were you able to afford these? They must be expensive," Kogure said as he held out the bracelets.

"When onii-chan told me that you'll be going away to study, Emiri and I decided to save up our allowance so that we can buy you something. With that, you'll always remember that you have two sisters here waiting for you to come back," Madoka said.

"You girls... I love you both," Kogure said as she pulled the girls into a hug. "Take care of youselves. And look out for your brothers too. I mean it."

"Do you really have to say that, Kogure?" I said, a bit irritated. Kaede snorted at this which earned him a gentle jab to the elbow from me.

Kaede then took out something from his backpack and gave it to Kogure. It was a picture sealed in an elegant picture frame that he himself picked out for Kogure. The picture was taken after our match with Shoyo. In it was me and the boy that I loved the most, doing our infamous high five.

Kogure looked at Kaede with gratitude and admiration. He has always admired the Shohoku ace and proud that he played by his side. Kogure reached out for Rukawa's hand and pulled him to a hug.

"Rukawa, thank you. Thank you for everything. And thank you that at last, Mitsui is whole again. And it's all because of you."

"You've been an inspiration to me, sempai. I'll be the best so that you'll be proud of me."

"You were always the best for me, Rukawa."

"Now, I recent that," I said as Kogure pulled away from Rukawa. I stood in front of him and, for the first time since my high school days, I felt fear -the fear of losing him. I wanted him to stay and just never let him go. I pulled him to me and I gave him that tightest hug that I could ever give him.

"Mitsui," he said as he pulled away from me, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"I know," he said while wiping the tears from down his cheeks. "You take care of the girls, make sure that everyone doesn't fight and... take care and be faithful to each other, ok? You and Rukawa..." he said as I pulled him to one last hug.

"Yes sir. Kami-sama, I still can't believe that you're leaving. My only best friend's leaving me."

"Iya. I'll be back, Mitsui. I'll come back."

He pulled away from me and picked up his duffel bag. He and Akagi made their way to the departure area but not without looking back at us.

"Sayonara!" Akagi called out.

I managed to take a look at Akagi before he left. Emiri and I actually gave him the physics books that our parents bought for us last year, apart from the books that we're using in school. Physics was never my interest and apparently neither Emiri's, too. Since Akagi decided to take up Applied Physics, we agreed to give him those books. And he was delighted. Funny how we were rivals once and we managed to became close after I returned to the team.

"Sayonara, minna!" Kogure called out and waved. He looked at me and smiled his sweetest smile. I smiled back, not able to hold back tears any longer. Everyone, except Kaede, was already crying. I managed to wave back at him before he turned around and proceeded to the departure area. Kaede then held me tight, telling me that he's always there for me.

--

"Sempai? You still there?" Ayako said, snapping me back to reality.

"H-hai. So what's the plan?"

"We meet later at Akagi-sempai's house for the okaeri enkai. 7:00 PM sharp. No buts. And oh, does Rukawa already know?"

That question was unexpected. And I realized what a baka I have been. After all that happened, how will I let Kaede know?

_~tsuzuite~_

-

Ding: Done with the first chapter... *sees Mitsui coming* H-hisashi! The birthday boy!

Mitsui: Yo, minna! *looks up* Ah, I see that you've posted the sequel for your first fic, Yumi.

Ding: Sou da ne. It's for your birthday. Omedetou tanjobi, Hisashi!

Kogure: Oh, right. Omedetou tanjobi, Mitsui.

Mitsui: Ah, arigato you two. *looks at Ding* Am I not getting a birthday kiss from you, Ding-chan?

Ding: Eh? Shouldn't you be asking Kiminobu for it, instead?

Mitsui: *blushes*

Kogure: *blushes*

Ding: Hahaha. Just kidding. Saa, let's go out. You deserve to have a good time, Hisashi.

Mitsui: Sou. Iku iku!

---

_~Ding, May 22, 2009~_


	2. High and Dry

TITLE: AGAIN

AUTHOR: dingyou

RATING: NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine *sniffs*. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I do own Miyagi Madoka and Mitsui Emiri, though and Kaede, Kogure and Hisashi are my koibito! *grins*

AN: Sequel to my first fic It Can Never Be. Mostly flashbacks and conversations so please bear with it ^_^. Based on the song Again by Janet Jackson. Still yaoi and again, consider yourself warned and no flames! I don't know if the boys are OOC here but it's better to warn you. You know, just in case. You can never tell from those guys. Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated! Hope it's not bad. ^.^ Self beta-ed so gomen nasai for the mistakes.

------

Mitsui: Wow, we're now on Chapter 2! Sugoi wa, Ding-chan!

Ding: Wai! And you've yet to reveal other stuff, Hisashi. And I hope the first chapter isn't bad.

Mitsui: So what happened in this chapter then?

Ding: Let's find out. On with it!

------

Again

Chapter 2 - High and Dry

-

_A wounded heart you gave me  
My soul you took away  
Good intentions you had many  
I know you did_

_-  
_

"We'll meet at Akagi's house for the okaeri enkai. 7 PM sharp. No buts. And oh, does Rukawa know?"

I looked at the raven haired boy I was lying in my bed with just before Ayako called.

_Heh. Still sleeping soundly_, I thought.

I remembered the time when I first told him that I'm in love with him. It was the night when he challenged me on a 1 on 1 match. I swear he could've won if not for the three point shot that I nailed. Of course, Miyagi and Kogure considered it as cheating. Those guys, their perception on things can sometimes drive me nuts.

Before I went home, I asked Kaede to stay and help me clean up the gym, much to the younger boy's surprise. Being his sempai, of course a refusal to my request isn't an option. After cleaning the whole gym, we proceeded to the locker room for a shower before we head home. That's was when I decided to have a little chat with him.

-

- Flashback -

"Rukawa, can I tell you something?"

The boy looked at me, seemingly confused. "Nan desu ka, sempai?"

I was surprised at the sudden politeness which made me smile inwardly. So, he's not as aloof as some people thought him to be. "Before I tell you everything, you have to promise me something first."

"Ok."

"Promise me that whatever I'll tell you tonight, we'll still be friends, ok?"

"Sounds ok to me."

"Ok, then."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"Hn?"

"What is it that you want to tell me, sempai?"

"Anou..."

"...?"

"Have you ever been in love before, Rukawa? I mean, with a guy?"

A look of total shock was seen on his face. He was not able to utter a syllable after that. I'd be shocked too. The hell, I am shocked with myself. Who wouldn't be, anyway? If your sempai asked you if you've been in love with someone, not to mention of the same gender, I bet you'd totally be shocked too. The small forward just stood in front of me, trying to search my sea-blue eyes that matched his, still with the look of confusion on his face.

_He's so beautiful even when he looks shocked and confused,_ I thought.

"What do you mean, sempai?"

"Have you ever been in love with another guy?"

"W-why are you asking me this?"

I sighed and sat on the floor. I smiled inwardly when he did the same. "You see, Rukawa. Right now, it seems that I am in love with a certain guy. I mean, not that I've had previous affairs with other guys before. To honest, this is the first time that I felt such an intense feeling. It's totally different with the past relationships I've had. All girls, of course. What I'm feeling right now is something else - I wanna be with him everyday, you know. Take care of him, be with him before I sleep and after I wake up, hold him, and kiss him, that sort of stuff."

The cerulean eyes of the boy in front of me carefully met mine. He was looking deeply into my eyes, as if trying to understand every word I said. We just sat there for a moment, just looking at each other when...

"Wakarimasu, sempai."

"N-nani?"

"Wakataru. I mean, I may not have had any relationships before but I understand how you feel."

And for the first time in months that I've known this guy, I saw his lips curl up into a smile. I felt myself becoming weak. Kami-sama, he's just so outwardly elegant and beautiful!

"R-rukawa, I just... wow... I mean, you do know how to smile."

"Heh. Comes just once in a blue moon. Consider yourself lucky at that."

"Very lucky. Can't wait to see the look on that bakeru's face when I tell him," I smiled, referring to Sakuragi.

We stayed inside the locker room and talked for another hour. I told him that my past affairs were all a wreck and that what I felt for the guy was something different. It was something inspiring and pleasantly real. He, too, told me that he has never had a real relationship before. He said he's looking for someone who can accept him as a whole and not just for what he is on court.

"C'mon, Rukawa," I laughed. "There are a lot of pretty girls in this school and almost all of them are so into you. Bet you'll have a hard time picking someone out for a date, in that case."

He smiled and shook his head. "Iya. I am not interested in fan girls, sempai. Never am."

Not interested in fan girls? Am I hearing this right? Does it mean he also likes guys? Or is he just trying to find someone more mature?

"I want someone who'll love me regardless if I'm the Super Rookie or not. Someone who'll still be there in spite of my flaws and someone who'll love me for who I really am."

"I'm sure you'll find that someone, someday, Rukawa."

"I hope so, sempai."

I smiled and looked at him intently.

"Have I been very talkative tonight, sempai?"

"Glad you've been. I never knew you can reveal this much about yourself in just an hour."

"You haven't heard anything yet."

"Hontou?"

"Aa. But it does feel a lot better."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know who to look for, ne?"

"Gotcha."

We were silent for a few minutes. I have never seen such a beautiful person in my life - cerulean eyes, perfect face, pale and flawless skin, seemingly soft lips, well-defined and muscled body, sexy voice, pure basketball talent and a really nice attitude. And did I mention that he didn't have any shirt on while we talked? I thank Kami-sama that I was able to meet this beautiful creation of His.

"Rukawa?"

"Hn?"

"Aren't you disgusted of me?"

"N-nani, sempai?"

"I mean, aren't you disgusted of me because I am in love with a guy?"

"Masaka. I absolutely do not see anything wrong with it. As long as you're happy with what you feel and if it feels right, then I'm glad. And no, sempai. I'm not disgusted. Not one bit."

"Sou ka? So you're really ok with it?"

"Mochiron desu."

"Thanks. I feel better."

"Don't mention it. So, who's the lucky guy?"

I felt every muscle in my body tense at the unexpected question. I was hesitant to tell him for the fear of what his reaction might be. But then, I decided to do it anyway. It's now or never.

_The lucky guy? You have no idea._

"Y-you really wanna know?"

"Yeah, why not? You've gone as far as telling me that you're in love with a guy. Might as well tell me who it is."

"You'll get mad at me if I do that."

"I'll get mad at you if you don't."

Honestly, I was trying to pack up the courage to tell him everything. The tough gangster that I am being tagged, I am known to be fearless. But tonight, hell, I felt fear for the first time since the injury that I had back in junior high. I felt fear - the fear of being rejected.

"Is it someone I know?"

I was as speechless as shit. I didn't even know how to answer appropriately. I didn't want to spoil the good nature of whatever we had that night. One wrong word, and it will ruin everything.

"Sempai?"

"H-hn? Yeah... um..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uuuh, no... just..."

"Then why can't you tell me who it is? I promise I won't get mad. Even if it's someone I know."

"..."

"Sempai?"

"Even if I tell you it's you?"

And everything around me seemed to stop. I saw his eyes widened with pure shock with the words that I just said. He just sat there, not saying anything.

I knew it. I just knew he won t like it, I thought. I couldn't even manage to lift my head and look at him. I'm afraid of what he might think, what he might say, what he might do.

A minute has passed and he hasn't muttered anything since then.

_This is it. I better split before things take their turns for the worst,_ I thought.

"Warui na, Rukawa. Kinishi nai. You didn't hear anything from me, ok?" I said.

I stood up and attempted to pick my duffel bag up when his hand pulled my wrist back. "Sempai, no. Don't leave me yet. Let's talk about this."

"What for? So you can tell me off it? So that you can tell me that I'm such a slut? That I am in love with a guy who can never love me back?"

"Why, I have not said anything like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just... just sit down first, will you?" he said, looking up at me.

I sat down as he told me to. I realized that, with the look in his eyes, maybe things will turn out fine in the end.

"I have to admit. I... I am shocked. I never expected this, you know", he said. Then he sat beside me and gently put his head on my shoulder. "And for the record, I really am flattered. I don't know why but I seem to be happy, knowing that I am the object of your affection. I know it sounds crazy and all but..."

"Welcome to my world, Rukawa."

"But why me, sempai?"

"I can't explain it, Rukawa. I really can't. All I know is that I'm really drawn to you."

"So, when did you start feeling... you know... "

"Oh, it started during our match with Shoyo. Remember the pass that I did to you before I crashed on the table four minutes before the match ended? Yeah, I think it all started there."

"But why?"

"I don't know. It's just that maybe because of what you did, I realized that you'd be there during desperate times to save me. You know, during times when we need you most."

"And if that's true, come to think of it, you fell in love with someone who tried to beat you to a pulp just, I don't know, three months ago?"

"Quit bragging," I said, putting my hand around his shoulders. "Then again, arigatou, Rukawa."

"For what?"

"For being the inspiration that you are to me right now."

He looked up at me, wearing that rare smile that only I can see. I felt breathless at such a very beautiful sight. He rested his head on my shoulder once more.

"I don't know what to say, sempai. You very well know that I don't care about Rukawa Shinietai or whoever's tailing on me but I must admit, I like the attention that you're giving me."

"Sou ka?"

"Sou yo. Coming from you, it seemed really different."

He looked up at me once more. Our eyes locked into each other's seemingly burning gaze. His eyes are made of marbles, cerulean marbles that made his face even more perfect. His beautiful lips so tempting, it's hard not to...

Unconsciously, or rather it was, I pressed my lips on his. I saw his eyes widened in shock once more so I made sure that I wasn't doing it as fierce as I really intended it to be, although every nerve in my body screamed for me to devour him, to lock him in my arms. But my so-seldom-logically-working brain told me not to do so or I might feel his fist connecting to my chin sooner than I'd expect. Surprisingly, he didn't protest, he didn't push me back and more importantly, he didn't pound his fist on me. He just sat there, eyes still widened with shock.

Then it was my turn to be surprised.

He responded to my kiss. He brushed his oh-so-warm lips against mine. He nibbled on my lower lip which made me let out a soft moan. Neither of us fought for dominance but just kissed each other with gentleness. His hands started to slide down my back and crawled inside the sweat soaked shirt that I was wearing. I pinned him against the locker and he let out a really cute groan which encouraged me to do more. My hands slid down his tight abs while I nipped his neck, showering it with little kisses. I trailed little kisses from his earlobe down to his yummy abs and to his abdomen when he pushed me back. He was practically panting. Then I kissed him with much fierceness that he pulled my waist and clasped my behind. I lifted his shirt to reveal a very flawless trunk. I licked at the sight and blushed when I realized that he was looking at me. I was about to pull down the pair of shorts he wore for the practice when

"Unnnh... se... sempai... not here."

"Why not? Everyone's gone home..."

"Sempai... I..."

"Rukawa... don't you feel it? I need... you. I... want you. God, I want you so bad..."

"O-ore mo... sempai..."

--

-

"Lost in your thoughts again, sempai?"

I snapped back to reality yet again upon hearing Ayako, a little bit of annoyance traced in her voice.

"I-iya. I just remembered something. Look, Ayako. Don't worry about Kaede. I'll take care of everything. I'll make sure that he'll come with me, ok?"

"You better, sempai. Kogure-sempai and Akagi-sempai would still want to see him after all."

"Right. And Sakuragi better be there when something untoward would happen."

"Let s hope that nothing untoward will happen."

"Right. See you at 7 later."

"Matta atode, sempai," and Ayako hung up.

I looked at him again. The boy that entirely changed my life. The boy that taught me a lot in spite of his silence. The boy whose smile brightens even my darkest days. The boy who taught me how to appreciate everything around me.

The boy who taught me how to love.

And the boy who taught me how to forgive in spite of the hurt that I felt.

We've been together for four years. And those four years entirely changed my attitude, my perception and my life. I was never happier, never better. But I have to admit, everything was not as easy as it sounded. We would argue over things and he would end up at Sakuragi's house. I can still remember what the bakeru told me that night.

-

- Flashback -

KRRRRNG! KRRRRNG!

"Moshi moshi. Mitsui desu."

"Shitte iru, Mit-chy. You don't have to tell me that, you know."

"Nan da, bakeru?"

"Betsu ni. But I have something that you want."

"Care to tell me what that is?"

"..."

"Sakuragi, oi."

He sighed. "Dou shitan da, Mit-chy?"

Now, I'm confused. "What do you mean what happened?"

"You and Rukawa fought over something again, didn't you?"

"Since when did you become a fortune teller?"

"I'm serious, Mit-chy."

I was amazed at this. Over the years, basketball has turned the red head from an arrogant, cocky and obnoxious brat into a mature and understanding man. He stopped considering Kaede as his rival and focused on being his team mate instead, much to everyone's delight. He doesn't pull those 'ore ga taosu' lines on Sendoh, Uozumi and Maki, anymore. He always gives advice to Haruko and Yohei regarding their relationship, which gave me the shock of my life. We all knew that he was in love with Haruko, that's why we were surprised when he never laid a finger on Yohei. He told us that Yohei's his best friend and that he's sure that Haruko will be safe with him. Except from his occasional cockiness (which I'm glad he still has), he's like a totally different person.

"Yeah, we argued about something. And he walked out on me."

"And what is it, this time?"

"It's not like we always fight."

"I don't care. Just answer my question."

I sighed, surrendering to the demanding and seemingly bossy tone on the other line. "He doesn't want to go to college, Sakuragi. And that is totally insane."

"And may I ask what's insane about it?"

I was shocked at this. "C'mon, not you too."

"Seriously, Mit-chy. What's insane about it?"

I sighed, annoyed. "Do you have a reason why you want to go to college, Sakuragi?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do."

"Then shouldn't it be Kaede's reason, too?"

"I doubt it."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Listen. And listen well," Sakuragi sighed. He sounded like the god of war with what he just said. "I decided to go to college because I want to land a job after I graduate. I want to work as a medical technologist."

"..."

"Because that's what I want, Mit-chy. Now, did you even ask Rukawa if that's what he wanted?"

That question hit home. That's when I realized what a baka I really am. "No, I..."

"We all know that he loves basketball so much and... he seems so sure of his path. Do you think he'll excel in school, knowing that it's not really where he's good at?"

I was not able to say anything, partly because I still couldn't believe that Sakuragi can utter those words with so much wisdom, and because I knew he was right. I was so concerned of Kaede's future. So concerned that I didn't consider his options. I was blind to his choices. Hell, I almost controlled his life at that.

"I told him that basketball will not give him the future that he deserves."

"And that's when he walked out on you?"

"Sou."

"Who are we to tell him of his future, Mit-chy? We're not even sure of our own future, more so his. And that really hurt him, you know. Telling him that the one thing he loves... well, aside from you, can never give him a good future. It's like driving a big nail through him."

I sighed. Sakuragi really hit it right on the head. I was wrong.

"Guess you're right, Sakuragi."

"Shitte iru. I always am, ne?"

"Urusai, bakayarou."

"You work this out, both of you. First thing in the morning tomorrow,"

"How the hell did you know all about this anyway?"

"How the hell did I know? Of course I know! Omae no koibito tried to break my door down by knocking so hard on it. Good thing I live alone in here. And then he told me everything."

"So he's with you? Can I talk to him?"

"Iya. You talk things over face to face, not on the phone, ok? It's already 11:30 for crying out loud. It's dangerous out there. And he's already drooling, by the way."

My eyes widened. "Drooling?!"

"Yeah, drooling and snoring. Man, you're really dirty minded, aren't you?"

"Whatever. You take care of him, ok? Don't you ever lay a hand on him."

"And I'm suppose to take that as a threat?"

"Urusai!"

He chuckled. Funny how everything seemed to be ok after I talked to him, and that chuckle of his made me feel even better.

"Sakuragi?"

"Nan da, Mit-chy?"

"Arigatou, for making me realize my mistake."

"Heh, Shitte iru. What would you all do without me, anyway?"

"Always the arrogant brat, aren't we?"

"Kidding. Saa, we better be off to bed now. It's the first day of classes tomorrow and we don't wanna be late, ne?"

"Yes, mom."

"I still can't believe you took Law, Mit-chy," Sakuragi said, giving out a hearty laugh.

"Speak for yourself. I thought you'll take Criminology as your course. You won't believe how wide my eyes got when Miyagi told me you took Medical Technology instead."

"It has always been my dream."

"You don't look like it."

"You need to go to bed now, scar face. Shinpai na, I'll take care of Rukawa. And don't forget, you have to talk things over - "

"First thing in the morning, I know."

"Oyasumi nasai, Mit-chy."

"Good night."

--

As promised, I told Kaede about the things the red head told me last night. I apologized for not considering his own options and told him that it would be ok if he won't go to college, just as long as he performs well in his basketball team. The moment I said those words, Kaede's eyes shone like new born stars, like a child who's just found his lost toy. He flung his arms around me, thanked me (like 17 times) and promised that he will do his best in every game.

For three years, things took its cycle every time we argue over something. He'd walk out on me, go to Sakuragi's house, come back in the morning, talk things over and everything would be ok. Although it didn't settle me well, I thought that it would be better that way. I'd rather have him stay at the bakeru's house than leave me forever. Rukawa's the guy who likes to isolate himself if he's confused or angry. He'd leave everything behind and never come back. And where can he find such an isolated place but in Sakuragi's house.

But it was just this year that things took its turn for the worse. Last 2 weeks, I went to Osaka for my bar ops and I told Kaede that I'll be gone for 4 days. He smiled at me and said that he's going to take care of everything. At first, everything seemed to fine. It was my second day at Osaka when I decided to call him to check on everything.

-

- Flashback -

KRRRRNG! KRRRRNG!

"Moshi moshi. Rukawa desu."

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Hisashi! Thank Kami-sama you called. I'm starting to feel-"

"Lonely, I know. I just called to check up on you and everything," I chuckled. "Genki da ka?"

"Daijoubu da. Emiri mo daijoubu. She's not here, though. She's going to stay at Madoka's. So the house is all mine for the night."

I laughed. "At least you now have the solace that you've always wanted."

"But its starting to bore me, Hisashi. It's not right without you."

"You want me to call Sakuragi and have him come over?"

He snorted. "If you want to break the house down, then please."

"Heh. Just kidding. You sure you'll be ok in there?"

"Aa. Shinpai suru na, koibito."

"That's good to hear, then. And oh, guess who I saw here in Osaka?"

"I have no idea. Your ex, perhaps?"

"Kaede?!" I said, annoyed at what he said.

"Just kidding, baby," he giggled. "Dare da?"

"Your long time basketball rival, Sawakita Eiji. He told me to send his regards to you. He just arrived from the US last week and is currently on vacation. He was genuinely glad when I told him that you've decided to train further on basketball instead of going on academics," I said, emphasizing the word 'genuinely'. I should know that Kaede can be very suspicious at times, especially when it comes to his basketball rivals.

"Hontou ka?"

_Yappari. I knew that's the only thing you could say_, I thought.

"Sou. Saa, I better run, baby. I still have a lot of assessments to pass. Deadline's today and I'll be damned if I don't finish it all."

"I'm sure you'll get through it. You're the mighty Mistui Hisashi, after all. Just take care, alright?"

"I will. Ai shitte iru."

"Ai shitte iru mo."

"Bye baby."

"Bye. Good luck."

--

Everything seemed to be ok after that. I received a call from Emiri saying that Kaede has been receiving gifts and cards from numerous fans, including the Rukawa Shinietai. I sighed and just shook my head.

My bar ops was successful. I got a high mark, making me realize that I'm not as dumb as I thought. I was excited to go home and tell everyone the news.

Arriving at the Kanagawa train station, I immediately saw Emiri's grinning face.

-

- Flashback -

"Onii-chan, okaeri!" Emiri smiled and gave me hug. "I missed you, you know. But I know that you missed Rukawa-kun more than me," she pouted.

"Quit it, Emiri. You don't look cute looking like that, you know."

She scowled. "Really now."

"Just kidding. Of course I missed you. Omae no kirei na imotou..."

"That's more like it. Hayai ne, onii-chan. I thought you're suppose to take the 4:30 train?"

"Well, there's nothing to do in the apartment. My professor said that we can go home early since we're done with everything so I decided to do so.

"Naruhodo. I was actually still at school when you called. Good thing our classes ended early that's why I was able to pick you up here. C'mon, the taxi's waiting outside," she said as she pulled me toward the waiting cab.

"Where's Kaede?"

She slipped her arm into mine. "He's got training, onii-chan. He should be done at 3:30 PM."

I looked at my wristwatch. It read 2:29 PM. "You mean, an hour from now?" I asked as the clock read 2:30 PM.

She looked at her watch. "Sou da. He said he'd be going home early so that he'll be home when you arrive. But I guess you'll have to wait for him. You guys, sometimes..."

"What?"

She chuckled. "Hehehe. Nan demo nai. C'mon."

During the 45 minute ride to our house, Emiri filled me in on everything. She went on about how extremely popular my koibito has become in spite people knowing the fact that he has a boyfriend. She said that girls, particularly the Rukawa shinietai, would knock at the doors 3 times each day and offer Kaede flowers, stuffed bears, chocolates and what not and that Kaede would accept the gifts and give them to Emiri instead.

"I just wish they'd stop giving Rukawa-kun gifts, especially chocolates. I'd get fat before the tournament starts," she scowled.

"Sou da! I totally forgot about the Girls' Basketball Tournament. So you and Madoka-chan got in?"

"Mochiron yo!"

"And what position, may I ask, did you two land on?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought you knew better than to ask."

A tapped her on the shoulder. "Can't you take a joke, Emiri?" I chuckled. "So you're shooting guard and Madoka's point guard?"

She nodded. "Of course. And everyone in school was like, awed just because we're the sisters of the legendary ex- MVP and shooting guard Mitsui Hisashi and the fastest point guard in Kanagawa, Miyagi Ryota. Matta ku," she sighed.

"Well, it's not that bad, is it?"

"Iie, chigau na. Except for the fact that we need to prove ourselves since our brothers are legends. Pressure, pressure and pressure."

I laughed. The girls, like us, are so into basketball as well. They'd wake up early each day and they'd go on a 1 on 1 match with each other before going to school. And when they entered college, they were delighted to find out that there's an existing Girls' Basketball Team in Kanagawa University. Without any hesitation, they went for the try outs.

"Oh, did Haruko-chan join, too?"

"Iie. She decided to concentrate on her studies instead. But she promised that she'll go watch the Inter College tournament," then she looked at me. "You'll go too, ne onii-chan?"

"Of course. What kind of a brother will I be if I won't go and watch my sister play."

"Good. 'Cause it'd be like watching yourself play," she grinned.

"Braggart!" I grabbed her and messed her hair.

"Oh, we're here!" she exclaimed.

We went out of the taxi and pulled my stuff out of the trunk. Emiri hurried toward the front door and was surprised when the door was unlocked.

"Geez, that's weird. I thought I locked this," she said as she opened the slightly ajar door.

"Maybe Kaede's home already."

"Can't be. He said he's going home at 3:30, remember?" then she turned to me. "Just put your things in there first," she said pointing at the couch. "I'll just check if he's here."

I nodded and followed her to our room. She must've heard something, for she gave me a thumbs up, affirming Kaede's presence.

Everyone who had experienced waking Kaede up from a deep sleep could tell you their own horrific experience. Personally, I haven't tried waking him up. No way will I add my name to the list of his victims. Everyone is prohibited to wake him up. Everyone except Emiri and Madoka.

Emiri slowly gripped the door knob and she was about to turn it when she heard something inside our room.

"Unngh... yeah..."

Emiri and I looked at each other with a sly grin on our faces.

"I guess he's not sleeping. At all," she said with a soft laugh.

I just shook my head. Kaede can really be a hentai sometimes. Once he admitted that images of me naked would flash in his mind sometimes, then he would jack off. He blushed as I laughed and I told him that it's all normal.

Emiri and I gave each other a high five. But the next sound that elicited from room made us all froze.

"Unngh.. K-koshino..."

I felt my eyes widened. It couldn't be. Kaede? With Koshino? In an instant, everything became a blur and started to spin around. I was so shocked that I was locked where I was standing. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. Then I pressed my palms against the doorway for support, for I felt my knees weaken. I stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. The next thing I heard was the door bursting open and a voice of an angry girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!"

I looked up just in time to see a small fist connecting to Koshino's jaw. Koshino staggered backward. Kaede was about to take a step toward the smaller guy but he immediately froze.

"Don't you move a finger. Stay out of this," Emiri said, pointing at Kaede.

Koshino stood up, hands cupping his jaw. And sure enough, blood started to trickle down his nose. He was top naked. And I realized that so was Kaede. Good thing that we arrived just before things go out of hand.

I looked at Emiri. She was staring coldly at the guy in front of her. She was gritting her teeth and her fists were clenched, obviously controlling her temper. My sister have had fights of her own. With girls, that is. She and her best friend would leave girls with their uniforms shredded to pieces, hair disheveled and blood splattering across their faces. And yes, those weren't cat fights.

"You've got nerve, you know that? Coming into our house to sneak up on Rukawa-kun just because onii-chan isn't here," she coldly said, closing in on Koshino. "Do you think I didn't know what you've been up to lately? Stalking Rukawa-kun, eh? Too bad you won't get your chance with him while we're here."

"I already have," the shorter boy replied with a smirk as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Emiri was about to give him yet another painful blow when I grabbed her wrist, stopping her blow midway.

"Yameru, Emiri."

She looked at me, eyes widening. "Shikashi, onii-chan..."

I looked at Koshino, who was still cupping his chin. "Get out. Before I kill you."

He stood up and walked out of our room, but not without looking back at Emiri and giving her a devilish smirk that I never thought he was capable of. When we heard the front door clicked shut, I looked at Kaede, whose expression was surprisingly unfathomable at that time, even for me. Being with him for four years, I have learned to get a grasp of his feelings like reading something out of a nursery rhyme book. But at that moment, what baffeled me the most was my difficulty of reading his usually discernable face.

"N-naze da, Kaede? I... I never thought..." my voice trailed as tears trickled down my face. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Kaede's head hung low, tears also flowing down his face. His whole body was trembling.

"Gomen nasai, Hisashi," and he stormed out of the room and dashed outside of the house.

--

-

"Kaede, baby? Are you awake?" I called out. I smiled and opened the door when I heard a familiar voice.

I saw Kaede sitting at the edge of our bed. He stood up and smiled sweetly before giving me a long kiss on the lips. He then looked at the clock and his brows furrowed whe he saw the time - 6:15 PM.

"You're early today, Hisashi. I thought your class ends at 7:00."

"The professor had us do some assessments. I finished early so I decided to just go home. Get dressed, baby. We're going somewhere."

"Hontou ka? Doko da?"

I cupped his cheek. "You were still sleeping soundly before I left so I wasn't able to tell you."

His brows furrowed even deeper. "Tell me what?"

"Akagi and Kogure are back, Kaede."

His eyes widened with excitement. "Hontou ka? Are they really, Hisashi? That's nice. So, when do we get to see them?"

"Now. So go get dressed, baby. I'll wait for you outside, ok?"

"Ok," he muttered with less enthusiasm. That, of course, never escaped my ears.

"Is there something wrong, Kaede?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Everyone's gonna be there, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Hisashi, I don't have the guts to face everyone anymore. Not after what happened."

His worries were understandable. After the news about that horrible incident with Koshino broke out within the group, almost everyone started avoiding Kaede, especially Miyagi, who was enraged with what happened.

"Are you worried about, Miyagi?"

"It's not just Miyagi-sempai, Hisashi. It's everyone. Everyone."

I pulled him to me and gave him a hug. Kaede, the boy who was always so cool amidst great pressure, the boy who never worries about anything, the boy who's always so confident of himself, the boy who's never afraid of anything.

I've never imagined seeing Kaede so frail.

I tilted his head so that he could look at me. I looked straight to his eyes. "Kaede, listen. Everything is ok now. Don't worry about Miyagi. Madoka and Sakuragi alerady told him everything and he said he understood. He's not angry at you anymore. So is everyone. So cheer up, baby."

"Hontou ka?"

"Mochiron da. Saa, get dressed. I'll wait for you outside, ne?"

~tsuzuite~

------

Koshino: Are? Naze da? I wouldn't do such a thing!

Ding: Maa maa, Koshino-san. This is just a fic. I know you're not as bad as what you have read above, ne?

Mitsui: So what happens after this, Ding-chan?

Ding: That's for us to find out in Chapter 3.

Mitsui: Now, why am I getting this feeling that it's gonna be something bad?

Ding: Eh? Just what do you mean by that, Hisashi? *scowls*

Mitsui: I'm just kidding, Ding. Come here...

Ding: *winks*

------

_~Ding, June 10, 2009~_


	3. Still Around

TITLE: AGAIN

AUTHOR: dingyou

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is not mine *sniffs*. It belongs to Takehiko Inoue. I do own Miyagi Madoka and Mitsui Emiri, though and Kaede, Akira and Kenji are my koibito! *grins*

AN: Sequel to my first fic It Can Never Be. Mostly flashbacks and conversations so please bear with it ^_^. Based on the song Again by Janet Jackson. Still yaoi and again, consider yourself warned and no flames! I don't know if the boys are OOC here but it's better to warn you. You know, just in case. You can never tell from those guys. Reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated!Hope it's not bad. ^.^

------

Mitsui: Now we're in Chapter 3!

Koshino: Hey, why did you write me that way, Ding-chan?

Ding: What are you talking about?

Koshino: I wouldn't do such things...

Ding: Oh, I get it. Hehehe! Shimpaisuru na. I'll just make it up to you on my next fic, ne? So, let's get on with it!

------

Again

Chapter 3 - Still Around

_-  
_

_I come from a place that hurts  
And God knows how I've cried  
And I never want to return  
Never fall again_

_-_

I looked at the clock. 6:30 PM. 30 minutes more 'til the party starts. I'm feeling happy, nostalgic, nervous, excited and confused all at the same time. Quite frankly, I've never experienced feeling so many emotions at the same time.

I looked at Akagi and wondered if he's going through the same thing too.

The whole okaeri party was entirely his parents' idea. They were even kind enough to allow the party to be held in their residence. Parents' emotions of course. They were so happy to have their son back and in return, they suggested the said party. Although Akagi said that it's not necessary, his parents insisted and so did Haruko, telling him that this would be a perfect time for everyone to get together again... after 4 years.

Ayako arrived earlier than the rest. She insisted on helping Haruko prepare for the party. I'm not surprised for the lady is, as always, helpful to everyone. Being a famous super model didn't change her personality even one bit. She's still the same old, respectful, disciplined and keen-minded Ayako. Not to mention the same old Ayako that Miyagi loved.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," I volunteered.

I can practically feel my heart pounding in my throat the moment I opened the door, revealing the person behind it.

"Ah, Megane-kun! Okaeri nasai!"

I looked carefully at the man smiling in front of me. Exactly the same person as I remembered him to be. In spite being tagged as a gangster, he wore clothes becoming of a college student, prim and proper and he wore this very sincere smile on his face.

I smiled back. "It's so good to see you again, Mito. Come in."

"Arigato," he said as he stepped inside the house. "So how's everything with you, Megane-kun? I see that you've grown a lot and you've gotten fairer, too. I bet a lot of American girls chased you when you were there, ne?"

"Sou. But he never took notice of them."

I looked up and I saw Akagi, widely grinning.

"Ah, Go- I mean, Akagi-san. Okaeri nasai. It's nice to have you back," Mito as he held his hand out to Akagi.

"Iya. Gori will do, Mito. I actually kinda missed that name, you know," Akagi smiled and he shook Mito's hand.

Mito smiled whole-heartedly. "Ureshii, Gori."

"What was that grin all about, Akagi?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembered the time when you saw Stacy Chandler inside our apartment room, lying naked in your own bed. You were so nervous and pissed that you called the apartment security without even warning her, just to make her leave. If you only saw her face. It was so funny!" Akagi laughed.

"Hountou da? Now that's something new. Way to go, Megane-kun!" Mito beamed.

_Matta ku_, I thought as I shook my head. Akagi could really be talkative sometimes. I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Oi oi. Urusai, omae. Why d'you have to tell Mito, that? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"Maa. maa. Sorry, Kogure. It's just that it was really so funny, you know," he said, still laughing.

"It's ok, Megane-kun. I'm so sure you didn't take any notice of those girls because..." he paused.

"Because what?"

"Because school is your number 1 priority, and we all know that," he smiled.

I sighed in relief.

"Yohei!" Haruko's eyes sparkled in delight.

Mito's smile got even wider as he went up to the girl and kissed her forehead gently. "I had nothing to do at home so I figured I'd go here."

Mito looked at Haruko and noticed that the girl was wearing an apron, "I see you're still preparing something."

"Mm. Just a few more and everything will be ready," Haruko said.

"Want me to help you with it?" he asked as he held her hands.

"Sure. That'd be great. Ayako-san is helping me as well," Haruko smiled.

Mito looked at Akagi and me. "I'll go help them out first. Will you guys be ok here?"

"Sure. Go on, Mito," I said and he went after Haruko.

The gentleness, respect and concern that Mito showed to Haruko made Akagi and me smile. No wonder Sakuragi wasn't pissed. It was hard to believe when Sakuragi told Akagi and me that Mito is courting Haruko and that Haruko seemed to be interested in him, too. At first I thought he's going to lose it, since the girl that he loved ever since high school ended up with his best friend. And it was even harder to believe when he said that he's not mad and that, on the contrary, he's happy for them. He said that at least, Haruko ended up with someone whom he trusts and someone whom he knows will take care of Haruko with his life. Indeed, Mito was the perfect candidate.

"Akagi, you're glad that Haruko's with Mito, right?"

"Of course. I know that guy's not as bad as what other people think. And besides I knew that he's a nice and resposible guy right from the start."

"You did? How?"

"Remember the time when Mitsui's gang crashed the gym and they took all the blame for what those pricks did? That's one evidence of his real attitude. Plus the fact that they're always with Sakuragi and Miyagi everytime those 2 are in some kind of trouble."

"Aa. Sou da ne," I agreed, remembering the time when they crashed the gym and took out Mitsui's gang. Mito surely beat Mitsui real bad, for the latter ended up with a lot of band aids on his face.

Again, I felt my heart pound in my throat at the thought of my best friend.

How is Mitsui doing, anyway?

"Kogure, daijoubu ka?" Akagi asked, his voice full of concern.

"Aa. Daijoubu da. I just... remembered something, that's all."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Now who could this be?" Akagi said as he opened the door.

"Akagi-san! Okaeri nasai!" smiled the boy in front of him.

"S-sendoh? Is that you?" Akagi asked, clearly surprised.

The boy smiled widely. "Did my look really change that much?"

Akagi smiled and gave Sendoh a big hug. "Aw, man it's so good to see you!" He then looked at Sendoh's new hairstyle. "What happened to your spiky hair?"

"I ditched it when I entered college. You know, just for a change."

"Well, I should say that new style suits you better," Akagi remarked. "Come on in."

He stepped inside the house and for the first time in 4 years, I saw that all-too-familiar-face again. That face that seemed to be filled with light every time he smiles.

"Hi, Kogure-san. It's so good to see you again," he smiled sincerely.

I went up to him and gave him a hug. "It has been a while, Sendoh. Wow, you look even more dashing than before."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Hahahaha! Speak for yourself, Kogure-san. What happened to you in California, anyway? You're fairer."

"Ah, a lot has happened. But let's not talk about that. I wanna know how you guys have been since we went to California. "

"Oh, a lot has happened, Kogure-san and I mean a lot. And it's better if you hear it from them."

From the sound of what Sendoh just said, it seems that everyone's had their fill too, not just Mitsui and Rukawa.

And the rest of our friends started to arrive. Akagi was particularly happy when he saw Uozumi that there were actually tears in his eyes. Those guys, although they considered themselves to be rivals in high school but that didn't hinder the then-forming friendship to bloom between them.

And then there's Fujima and Hanagata. Last I heard from Madoka, these two have already formed a very strong relationship with each other since the start of the winter try outs during their last year in high school. Sendoh said that everyone else knew that they're together and no one had any objections. In fact, everyone was happy, including Emiri and Madoka, who were, at that time, head-over-heels in love with Fujima. I always knew, even back then, that they had something for each other only that they're too afraid to tell. I always knew, too, that they're really meant for each other. I looked at them. Fujima was smiling sweetly at something that Hanagata had said and there was this sincere sparkle on the taller boy's eyes. Then they held each other's hands and Hanagata bent down and gave Fujima a quick peck on the lips. Looks like another two people in this world found the right person for them.

And the one person that I never thought the guys would be friends with - Kiyota Nobunaga. I very well know that the four of them - Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi, especially the red head, hated him. Everyone was a witness to the bickering, insult-throwing, bashing and name-calling they all did against Kiyota. Well, except the encounter with Kishimoto a day before the Inter High tournament started when they almost joined forces against the guy, they were never in good terms with Kiyota. So my shocked expression did not come as a surprise to Miyagi when he told me that. And as an added surprise, I noticed a lot of changes to the boy. First, he grew a lot. As I can remember, he was just 178 cm. Now, judging from what I see, he must've grown to 188 cm or more. He's grown some muscles, too. And something must've happened to his face. His still-long-hair framed his once-devious-turned-angelic face. Gone are those sly-looking smiles and cunning-like smirks and his obnoxious laughs. And that's the most surprising part of all - his attitude. It was as if some fairy transformed a dragon into a dashing gentleman. He is wearing this really sweet smile which I am surprised he's capable of and when he saw me, he stood in front of me, all prim and proper.

"Okaeri nasai, Kogure-san. We missed you a lot," he said, flashing his handsome smile

"Doumo, Kiyota..." I said, gagging like an idiot.

I was at a loss for words. Who would've thought that the once obnoxious and terribly annoying Kainan rookie would turn out like this? And I smiled at the thought. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I've had enough of my shocks on Sakuragi's maturity. Those two, they never fail to surprise the stars out of us.

"What's with all that surprised look on your face, Megane-kun?"  
Oh, I know that voice.

I turned around and saw a very tall man, dressed in a red polo shirt and casual blue jeans. He was wearing this idiotic grin that I miss so much. And his hair is still how I remembered it - short. And red.

"Okaeri, Megane-kun. It's so good to have you back. I bet you missed this tensai, ne?" he beamed while tending to an obvious lump on his head and he gave me a hug.

Did I just mention anything about this guy being mature and all?

"Arigato, Sakuragi. What happened to your head?" I asked.

"Gori no yarou. I just said that he's grown as large as a gorilla and he suddenly whacked me in the head. What a nice way to greet someone he's not seen for 4 long years," he grumbled.

I laughed. Looks like there some old Sakuragi left, after all.

"Looking good, Megane-kun," he said, now an idiotic grin seen on his face. "I can see that your hair's all tidied up and it's even nicer than before. And you've become fairer, too. Are you up to a Who's Paler contest with that kitsune?"

I laughed, So the word 'kitsune' never left Rukawa's profile.

"Speak for yourself, Sakuragi. So how are things with you?"

"Well, I'm already on my second year in college. Two more years and I'll be graduating. Although I'm all out on academics right now, I still managed to be in the basketball team in Kanagawa Daigaku. Me and the rest of those baka," he said.

I looked at the direction where he pointed and sure enough, Sendoh and the rest of the guys emerged from the house. There's Kiyota, Fujima, Hanagata, Uozumi and some friends who just arrived - Jin, Maki and Fukuda. They all came up to me and greeted me with their warmest smiles.

----

"Kanagawa Daigaku?" I asked as I looked at the former Kainan players. Maki confirmed it when I asked them if they're really studying at the Kanagawa University. "You guys didn't enrol in Kainan Dai? But aren't you supposed to be automatically enrolled there?"

"Well yeah. But it would be boring in Kainan. Especially in the basketball team," Kiyota said.

"Sou da," Maki agreed. "And besides, we want to play with these guys for a change. I want to see how powerful Kanagawa Dai will be in the upcoming Inter Universities tournament."

"Sore de, are you guys all playing?" I asked.

"Yes, Kogure-san." Jin smiled.

I smiled. It has been 4 years since I saw these guys play ball. I was gone for four years and I'm sure that these guys have improved tremendously. I shuddered with excitement at the thought. And now that I'm back, I won't let this opportunity pass. I'll go to all there games and support them.

We were all chatting in the garden when Haruko came.

"Sumimasen. Onii-chan, Kogure-san, I think someone here wants to see you."

"Hn? Dare da?" Akagi said as he stood up.

That throbbing feeling in my throat is at it again. I wish that would stop. It's making me more nervous by the minute as Akagi and I went inside the house.

I'm sure I felt my smile widen when I saw the man Haruko was talking about. He was wearing a yellow shirt, dark blue jeans and walking sandals. He's wearing a baseball cap, with the visor turned to the back. For a couple of seconds, Mitsui's image flashed in my mind.

"Tanda! Kogure-san! Okaeri nasai!" Miyagi's smile went as broad as a basketball court when he saw Akagi and me. He practically jumped toward us. Good thing Akagi was able to catch him.

"Oi, Miyagi. Be careful when you do that. You're not as small as you were when we left, you know," Akagi said and he managed to let out a smile.

True enough, the once smallest yet fastest point guard in Kanagawa is not that small anymore. While he might still be the shortest among the boys, he's grown fairly tall, from a 168 cm to probably a 182-185 cm. His curly topped hair still in style and he still wears that diamond earing on his left ear.

"Tanda... wow you've grown even taller," Miyagi remarked as he looked at Akagi. Then he turned to look at me. "And Kogure-san... you... I must say you're looking good. With or without the glasses," he smirked.

"Do I really look... that... different?" I asked Akagi.

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't looked in the mirror lately, have you?"

Knowing where the conversation might lead, I looked at Miyagi. "Let's go outside, Miyagi. The others are waiting there," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and led him to the garden.

"Can you believe it, Madoka? Can you believe he didn't even notice us?" said a very familiar voice behind me.

"Sou. And I thought he loved us," came another very familiar voice.

I turned around and I saw the girls whom I regarded as my little sisters. They've both grown into beautiful ladies, in different ways.

"You... you... wow...Emiri? Madoka?" I said, dumbfounded.

"And no one else. We've been here the whole time, Kiminobu-niichan. We were just looking at you from afar. Then we went out to pick Miyagi-niichan up at school, since Madoka has the car," Emiri said.

"Sou na," I said in disbelief.

"That's true, Kogure-sempai. Those girls arrived here together with Sendoh. They told us all not to tell you that they're here. Their reason? I don't know. They just went about and looked at you from a distance," Ayako said as she went up to Miyagi and gave him a chaste kiss.

I looked at Emiri and Madoka as they went up to me with a very wide smile on their faces.

"Kiminobu-niichan, I'm so happy you're back. Really, I am," Emiri said as she hugged me, tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her back. Being the only child in the family, I've always wished that I had siblings. They were introduced to me by their brothers after the game between Miuradai and Shohoku. Although the girls were studying in Ryonan at that time, they still became very close to me and since then, they would call me "Kiminobu-niichan" and I'd call them "ore no imoutou".

I looked at Emiri. One can clearly see the evidence that a blood of a Mitsui runs through her veins - long, jet black hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes and slender frame - a very pretty girl with the qualities that Mitsui himself possesses. She's witty, clever and this girl just doesn't know when to quit. Yeah, just like her brother.

"Maa, maa. What are those tears for, Emiri? I'm already here. We should be celebrating instead," I smiled as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm just... you know... overwhelmed."

"Shitte iru," I smiled and hugged her again.

"Seems like someone's forgotten all about me, then."

That voice...

I looked up and I saw the other girl who's been very close to me. I owe my life to this girl. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing in front of these people right now.

-

---Flashback---

"W-what do you guys want?" I stammered.

I was on my way to the train station when 5 guys blocked my way. One of them was on a motorcycle and all of them were armed with steel pipes. Although the street was a bit dark, I could clearly see their lips curling into evil smirks.

"Well, well. Look who's here. It's Mitsui's best friend," one of the guys cackled evilly.

This guy, I thought as I struggled to remember where I saw these guys. And I gasped when I remembered that they were Mitsui's companions the day they raided the gym. Although the guy that Sakuragi beat up wasn't with them.

"We were actually off to find that freakin' best friend of yours. But we found you instead," the guy in the motor cycle said.

My eyes widened upon remembering this guy. If I remember it correctly, his name was Ryu. He was the one who slammed the metal tip of the mop on Rukawa's head. The image made me wince once more.

_Matte! What did they say? They were looking for Mitsui?!,_ I panicked. The sound of my best friend's name on their lips stirred the protective instinct in me. I may not be a gangster or a fighter like them but I'll do what it takes to protect Mitsui.

"What do you guys want with Mitsui? Leave him alone! He's not even part of your gang anymore!" I fumed.

I felt a searing heat pulsed in my jaw and cheek. Before I knew it, I was already staggering backwards. My feet hit the curb, causing me to lose my balance and fall right on my back. Trembling, I managed to get up and looked at them. I despise them more than I can ever imagine. These guys almost destroyed the whole team. Now they're trying to destroy Mitsui. Now that he's back on track, regretting everything he's done for the past 2 years. No, that will never happen while I'm here. I will not let them lay a finger on Mitsui ever again.

Something hot flowed down my lips and sure enough, there was a coppery taste. I wiped it with the back of my hand and I saw blood smeared on it. Must've been from my nose.

The guy grabbed the colar of my uniform. His face was so close to mine that I could smell alcohol in his breath. His eyes were red and swollen and his lips were pale and puckered, probably from too much smoking. At that minute, I thanked Kami-sama that Mitsui is not one of these people anymore or he could've been in the exact same state these guys are in.

"Have you seen what your best friend did to us? Ano yarou! We almost lost our lives because of giving in to his request of destroying your team but we were the ones who got beat up instead! And where's he now? Out there, bathing in lime light along with your whole team of basketball freaks! He's going to pay for it!"

I am not someone who believes in sweet revenge. Normally, I would plead, even beg for them to stop, to just forgive each other and go on with their normal lives. I always believed that revenge will not do anyone any good to anyone. But tonight, that belief totally vanished. I can't help but smirk.

"Serves you right, all of you. You all didn't see it coming, did you? That mere high school students beat all of you. You should've known, you all never had what it takes," I said.

In a flash, his wrist connected with my lower abdomen, causing me to writhe in pain. So this was what Rukawa felt at that time when this guy repeatedly struck him. Only that he was able to endure it. I doubt if I can do the same. I'm already having blurred visions, my breathing ragged, my whole body trembling.

He pushed hard enough for me to land with a thud on my back. I could see them all glowering at me, all with evil smirks on their faces. Then they all towered over me, gripping all those steels pipes. But I never cared one bit. All that's in my mind is to make them stay away from Mitsui.

"Since we weren't able to find that bastard, why don't we send him a little present, for the meantime."

The sinister look on his face made me tremble even more. I have to admit, I'm scared for myself. Whatever state I'll end up after this, that's uncertain. But I'm more worried for Mitsui. The regret in his eyes was more than I can bear. He was born for basketball and it is my firm belief that he is destined to be a great basketball player. But with these guys around, he would never reach his goals. They'd always hunt him down and destroy his dreams even before they come true.

"Why don't we start with your legs? I want to see the look on Mitsui's face when he sees you crawling and begging for help."

His words were like the coldest wind running down my spine. I was staring at him, unable to move. I was rooted in place and unable to react to the horror that was about to happen to me.

_They must not get to Mitsui. They must not,_ I firmly thought.

"Matte!" I shouted when Ryu was about to swing the steel pipe down on my right knee.

He abruptly stopped and looked at me. "Nan da?" he asked.

"If... if I accept whatever you'll do to me tonight... If I won't tell anyone what is about to happen, will... will you leave Mitsui alone?" I mumbled.

Ryu laughed and so did all the other guys. "What's this? So you're ready to give up your life for your best friend? Omoshiroi!"

"I'm willing to give up everything for him! Now tell me, will you leave him alone if I let you do what you want?! Kotaeru!" I shouted, now very worried about Mitsui more than myself.

"Hai, hai. Whatever. Now let's get on with it. My hands are already itching," he said as he gripped the steel pipe once more. "Don't worry, I'll make this as quick and as pleasurable as possible," he smirked while raising the steel pipe high up in the air.

_This is it. I hope this sacrifice will be enough to make sure that Mitsui will always be safe,_ I thought as I saw Ryu swinging down the pipe toward my right knee.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain that is to come.

"God, help me...," I managed to mumble in between breaths.

1 second... 3 seconds... 5 seconds... 10 seconds... Nothing. No sounds, no impact, no pain. Nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and I immediately saw a lone figure standing right in front of me. I couldn't see it's face, since it had it's back turned against me. But judging from the slender frame, long curly hair and the skirt that the figure was wearing, I'm sure the figure's definitely a girl. But who could she be?

Clutching my abdomen, I slowly stood up and walked towards the girl and to my surprise, she spread her arm across me, signaling me to stop. It was then I realized that she was gripping the other end of the same steel pipe that Ryu was holding. She apparently stopped him from hitting me with it. Although I have to say I'm completely relieved, I still have no idea who she is and how she got here.

"Didn't you guys learn anything with your last encouter with the Sakuragi gundan?"

That voice. I definitely know that voice.

"Dare da teme?!" one of the guys asked.

_Bakayarou,_ I thought. If she thought that these guys will not hurt her just for the mere fact that she's a girl, she's never been more wrong. These guys will do anything to you regardless of your gender, your status or your age. If she's going to beg to these guys to spare me, it won't be any help at all.

Then something caught my eye. Her fist. They were clenched and trembling. Masaka. Surely this girl isn't thinking of fighting back with these thugs, right?

"Ne, Kiminobu-niichan. You see that lamp post over there?" she said as she pointed to a brightly lit lamp post 25-30 meters away from us. "Go there. Emiri's taking my car and she's gonna be here in a couple of minutes. When you see her, make a run for it, ok?"

It was then I realized - curly hair, slender frame, deep voice. No doubt it's her.

"Matte, Madoka! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

She looked back at me. "Don't mind me! Just run!"

I gasped when I saw her face. Although a reserved girl, Madoka's a very jolly person, who always smiles even in the midst of problems and she's not one who's easily angered. But tonight, her eyes are all dark and sinister-looking. She looked more dangerous than the boys threatening her. That look was enough to send me running to the spot she told me to go to.

"You dare barge in to our business like this?" Ryu moved closer towards the girl. "You'll regret that you did, bitch. You'll - umph! -"

I looked back and I saw Madoka's knee buried deep in Ryu's middle torso. As another guy whirled his steel pipe towards her, she easily caught it with her right hand and snapped it out of the boy's grip. Now armed with her own steel pipe, she stood in front of them, with Ryu on all fours at her feet.

"You bitch! We'll kill you!"

_Uh oh. Now she's gonna get really angry,_ I thought.

"I won't forgive anyone who calls me that, regardless of who you are," she said.

In a flash, I saw a steel gray blur moving towards the guy who called Madoka a bitch. I was amazed at how fast the girl can move. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew, she's already knocked all 5 boys out.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp screech and a gray Honda Accord Coupe skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Kiminobu-niichan! Get in! Hurry!" Emiri shouted from the the inside of the car.

I dashed for the car door and before I entered, I looked at Madoka and I saw that the blasted thugs were on their feet again, clutching their abdomens and tending their heads.

"Madoka!" I shouted, feeling tremendously worried for the girl.

"She'll be fine. Just get in!" Emiri shouted. She must've seen the worried look on my face. She seemed so confident that Madoka will be alright. I should know. Aside from Miyagi, Emiri knows her attitude like the back of her hand.

BANG!

The sound ricocheted through the air like a hundred cars firing altogether.

"Oh God no..." Emiri's voice trailed off, looking at the scene far off.

I looked at the scene again. All the boys are backing up from Madoka, all seemingly startled. She was holding out something in her hand. I tried to move in for a closer look and I let out a startled gasp when I realized that she was holding a 45 caliber pistol and she was aiming it at Ryu. With that, I thought of the worst. Where did she get that thing? Did she just shot Ryu? The guy was still standing, though, clutching his middle torso. But if she really shot him, it won't be long before that guy falls limp on the cemented road.

"Kiminobu-niichan, c'mon! We have to get her outta there!" Emiri shouted.

I immediately went inside the car and Emiri went straight towards Madoka. The latter was still holding the gun, aiming it at Ryu. None of the guys dared to move a nerve.

"Madoka, let's go! C'mon!" I frantically shouted. I've been extremely nervous after I heard the gun shot. Something worse could happen. Although none of the guys seemed to have been shot since they were all still standing at the moment. But there's still no reason to be calm and relieved. A gun shot is a still a gun shot.

"You're lucky for now. The next time I see you guys around, I swear I'll make sure you'll feel the bullets drilling a hole in your skulls. So stay away from all of them, got that?" Madoka said, still looking like a demon possessed girl, looking at the guys who were still rooted in place and merely nodded to what she just said.

"C'mon! Hayaku!" Emiri said, apparently anxious about the whole thing.

Madoka opened the car door and before she got in, she looked the boys again. "I wasn't joking about anything I said. For real, I'll kill you all," she said. She got in to the back seat, closed the car door and Emiri immediately sped through the already deserted roads.

I watched Madoka as she placed the gun back inside her bag. Then she hung her head low for a minute, seemingly reflecting on what happened. I felt so guilty because I put her through all that trouble. If I just went home early, or if only I went home with Akagi, this might not have happened. I wanted to say I'm sorry but I did not find the strength to do so. I made her put her life on the line for me. She almost got beaten, even worse, killed. And it was all because of me. I felt tremendously guilty for it.

"Madoka..." my voice trailed off, tears forming at the back of my eyes.

She looked up with a worried look on her face. "Kiminobu-niichan, daijoubu desu ka? Are you hurt? I think we should go to a hospital first..." she said anxiously.

I smiled. "Iya, daijoubu da yo. I think my nose has stopped bleeding anyway and my stomach isn't hurting anymore."

"Are you sure? We need just want to make sure that you're feeling ok," Emiri said.

I couldn't help my tears from flowing down my cheeks. I was so moved with the love, care and protection that these girls are giving me. "Do you know that I'm so lucky because I met you two? Arigatou, futari to mo," I said, my lips quivering.

"That's because you're important to us, Kiminobu-niichan. You're like a big brother to us. We'll do what it takes to protect you," Emiri said empathically.

I looked at Madoka. She was looking at me with a smile on her face. Her expression seemed to tell me not worry and that everything will be ok. She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be ok from now on," she said with a warm smile.

---

-

"Hn? Ore? Forget you? Never in my life, Madoka," I said as I pulled her to a hug.

She hugged me with the tightest hug that she can ever give me. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "Hmmmmm, someone's actually looking good today."

"Hehehe! Look who's talking," I smiled. For the first time in 4 years, I was able to look at her closely.

Madoka's the type of girl you'll easily miss in a crowd. She's not as cute as Haruko-chan nor as pretty as Emiri. With one look, you'll say that she's just one typical girl. But she possesses this beautiful yet mysterious aura like no one else in this world. A charm and appeal which is so irresistable, it's so hard not to talk to her. Not a lot of guys fall in love with her but whenever someone does, they fall for her real hard.

I put my arms around her as we headed for the garden when I felt an arm on my shoulder. Exasperatedly, I looked up, thinking it was only Akagi. But my eyes, for the nth time that night, got wide when I saw the man whose hand was still on my shoulders.

"Surely, you have not forgotten your only best friend, ne?"

I'm sure I felt my face contorted into the widest smile I've ever had that everning. Then all memories I had with him four years ago flooded my mind - the gym raid, our victory against Shoyo and Ryonan, our practice match with Josei, our victory against Toyotama and Sannoh, our loss against Aiwa, my decision to go to California, my confession of love to him. With a nostalgic feeling, everything seemed to return. Everything. Everything.

Everything except my feelings for him.

Upon arriving in California. I promised myself to think of nothing but my studies. So I buried myself on projects, school work, term papers and demonstrations. Before I'd make a phone call to my family and friends, I make sure that everything that involves school is all done. And with that, I trained myself to just think of Mitsui as my best friend and nothing else. He already has Rukawa. From the look on his eyes, I knew that what he feels for Rukawa is real. In fact, Miyagi told me that they're like body and soul - inseparable. So I have come to the point where my feelings for Mitsui are all gone.

Or is it?

"Kogure?" Mitsui said with a worried look on his face. "Daijoubu ka?"

I managed to let out a laugh. "Hehehehe! Warui na, Mitsui. I... you know... I just can't believe that finally, we see each other again."

He looked at me with seemingly sparkling eyes. I believe that's because he was happy to see me again, just like everyone else. Then he did it. He smiled. And his smile was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

Uh oh. Did I just say that?

"C'mere," he said as he opened his arms.

I immediately came up to him and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. "Do you have any idea how glad I am to see you again, Mitsui?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulders.

I felt his palm rest on my head. "And do you know how long I've been waited for this day, Kogure?"

I gasped at this. I never expected something so sweet from the well known manly, rough-gestured Mitsui Hisashi. And I gasped when I felt his lips pressing against my hair. Did he just kiss me?

I looked up at him and I saw him still wearing that sincerely sweet smile on his face. That's when I realized that something is totally wrong here. This is definitely not the Mistui I know. I expected him to put his arms roughly around me or push me or slap my back saying, "Yo, Kogure! Glad to see you again, man." like the way he used to do with everyone else.

"What?" he asked when he saw the confusion on my face.

Aside from being rough, Mitsui is also known to be very secretive. You'll have to look into his eyes to know what he's feeling and thinking. And he'll congratulate you if ever you'll be able to fathom all his feeling and thoughts. I've always been very good at that. That's one reason why we became best friends. It has always been very easy for me to grasp whatever he's feeling or thinking, leaving him with no choice but to tell me everything. But at that moment, I looked at his eyes and to my surprise, I wasn't able to read his thoughts like I used to. There seemed to be a barrier hidden somewhere within him. It was as if I'm looking at someone else, not Mitsui.

"Are... are you ok?" I hesitantly asked.

"What are you talking about, Kogure? Of course I'm ok. In fact, I'm more than ok! It's so good to see you again!" he grinned and gave me a slight pat in the back.

I smiled and shook my head as he put his arms around my shoulders. It was then I realized that there was someone else standing behind him. I looked up and I realized that the lone figure standing there was none other the still pale faced, raven haired, cerulean eyed basketball star, Rukawa Kaede. He was standing there, looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"R-Rukawa..." I started.

He went up to me and held out his hand. "Okaeri nasai, Kogure-sempai. We're so happy to see you."

I reached out and shook his hand. I have to admit, I was mesmerized with that smile on Rukawa's face. I've never seen him smile before. Well, I technically saw him smile during our game with Sannoh but that won't count. That was a smile of determination. This one was a sincere smile of happiness. And sadness.

"Same here," then I looked at them. "Why don't we all go to the garden? Everyone's waiting."

They both smiled. Now, I'm seriously confused.

Everyone was all smiles when we went back to the garden where everyone was waiting. There were warm greetings and hugs.

"Ok, I guess the party should start now. But before everything, I just want to say something," Sakuragi said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

We all looked at him, shocked. So what's that all about?

"Since high school, we have been very close to each other. We've been together through almost everything that happened to us all. Some of you, I just found..." he said as he looked at Kiyota. "Some of you, I never thought I'd be really close with..." and he looked at Fujima, Hanagata, Sendoh, Uozumi, Maki and Jin. "Some of you, who's always been there for me right from the start..." he almost tearfully said while looking at Miyagi, Mito, Haruko, Madoka, Emiri and Mitsui. "Some of you, I never thought I'd consider to be my best friend..." and he looked at Rukawa and smiled. The latter gave him a thumbs up. "and some of you..." he said as he looked at Akagi and me, "... were gone but now you're back."

Everyone was smiling and nodding at what the red head said. It was just like what Mitsui said. Sakuragi has become very matured indeed. I can't believe it, for it was just like yesterday - Akagi whacking him on the head, Miyagi kicking him everytime he makes a mistake and Rukawa and Mitsui bashing him. It seems that things are a lot more different now than what it used to be. I smiled. I never thought that things would turn out this way for the red head.

"And with that... I just would like to say, okaeri nasai, Gori, Megane-kun!" he said as he raised his soda can.

Everyone else did the same. "Kampai! For friendship and family forever!" we all shouted as we toasted our soda cans and hugged each other.

I felt the tears forming at the back of my eyes. Everything's gonna be ok now.

"So what are you idiots waiting for?! Let the party begin!!!" Sakuragi shouted.

"Yare yare," Rukawa sighed and smiled

I smiled. And the loud music from Mitsui's semi-gigantic speaker filled the garden.

I saw Akagi's brow arched a notch as soon as he heard the music. "Mitsui just mentioned about me being influenced by the western ways of living. Well, look who's talking," he said as he looked at Mitsui who was rocking his head in tune with the RnB music playing.

As if hearing our conversation, Mitsui looked at me and smiled. He excused himself from Jin and Kiyota and made his way towards me. I practically felt my breath hitch in my throat. When did he become so awfully gorgeous, anyway?

Then it hit me. Alright, I said he was gorgeous but for some unknown reason, I knew that I said it purely out of admiration, not love. Surely, my feelings for him's already gone.

Or is it?

"Hey, Kogure," he said.

I jumped, surprised to see him standing so close to me. But then I managed to smile.

"Warui na, Akagi. But Kogure's mine for the evening. We have a lot to catch up about each other," Mitsui said.

Akagi smirked. "You make it sound like he's your boyfriend or something, Mitsui."

I elbowed Akagi. "Oi, what are you talking about?"

"What about Rukawa?" Akagi asked Mitsui who already took my hand.

Mitsui looked at his boyfriend. Rukawa was talking and laughing with Sakuragi. I smiled. I never thought, even in my dreams that those two would become best friends. It was like mixing fire and ice together.

"Seems like Kaede's busy with Sakuragi. Those 2 barely hang out with each other anymore because of their own priorities. I'd leave them alone first," Mitsui said.

Akagi winked. "Alright, suite yourselves, then."

"Ikuzo, Kogure," he said as he grabbed me by the arm toward the house.

------

"Mitsui, daijoubu ka? Hountou ni?" I asked Mitsui with a sure worried look on my face. He's been acting so weird tonight that I can't help but ask him. "Seems to me that you're not like your usual self, you know."

He laughed his usual laugh. "What are you talking about, Kogure? Of course I'm fine. I've never been better, actually."

"Hmmmm, looks like you and Rukawa have gotten over what happened. It's nice to see the 2 of you so happy again."

"Yeah, well that was the past. Enough about it, Kogure.," he said as he smiled. This made me even more confused. What's with the sudden change of topic, anyway? "How have you been doing?" Mitsui said as he sat on the sofa next to me.

Setting all my thoughts aside, I began telling Mitsui everything - all my experiences, hardships and achievements. And the whole time that I was telling him those things, he was looking at me intently, smiling and laughing everytime he heard something he thought was funny. Especially the incident Akagi mentioned earlier.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed, clutching his abdomen. "Y-you... you... hahahahaha! That was sooooo funny! I'd pay big time to see the look on that bitch's face when she saw the apartment security barging in your room instead of you! Hahahahaha."

"Mitsui, that wasn't funny, at all. I really freaked out, you know," I said emphatically.

He stopped laughing. "I know, I know. It's just that... So, you mean you never really found someone special there?"

"No."

"Hountou ka? No kidding, Kogure."

"Really, Mitsui. I figured it wasn't the proper time. I was valuing my studies so much and I never want the opportunity of graduating in a very prestigious university to just go to waste."

He smiled and pat me on the cheek. "Always the dedicated student, aren't we Kogure?"

I smiled. "Enough about me. What about you? What happened to you guys? I mean, everyone's been changing attitudes and hairstyles and looks and everything. Seriously, what's going on here?"

He laughed a hearty one. "Well, I think college has done a lot to all of us. I know the guys are changing for the better. And to tell you honestly, I love the new Sakuragi and Kiyota. Not to mention Sendoh's new look. And you, you've gotten fairer. Sakuragi told me that you and Rukawa are into a Who's Paler contest. I laughed at that, really. California weather suits you best, I should say."

"But it's still the Kanagawa air that I'd love to breathe, Mitsui," I said with a smile. "So everything's ok now with you and Rukawa?"

At this, his smile faded and he hung his head low.

Worried, I went up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "D-Dou shita, Mitsui? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"It's not the same anymore, Kogure," Mitsui cut off.

"Nani?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Kogure, I trust you so much. That's why I'm telling you everything. Please, not a word to anyone else," he pleaded.

"Mum's the word, Mitsui."

He took a deep breath. "That day, when I caught him with Koshino, everything's never been the same again. Although nothing really happened between them, I still felt that a huge barrier separated us. He gave in to him, Kogure."

I looked at him, sincerely worried. A look of hurt was evident across his face. "Well, did you ask him why he did it?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said that he just missed me. He hates to be alone in the house. That's why when Koshino barged in, he said he missed my presence, that's why he gave in."

My eyes widened at this. Surely, Rukawa won't say something as lame as this, right? Rukawa has been a very reasonable and rational guy, well, out of the court, that is. He always makes the right decisions and he stands up for it, no matter how much other people oppose his ideas. But with what I've just heard from Mitsui, it's so unbelievable.

"Hountou ka, Mitsui? That's what he said? Wow... I... I don't know what to say. Rukawa must've really gotten to his soft side when you guys got together."

"Since then, I'm unsure if I can still trust him or not. I mean, he did it once, Kogure. Who knows? He might do it again," Mitsui said, with a trail of sadness in his voice.

I moved closer to him and put his head on my shoulder. His response was more than what I expected from him. He moved closer to me and gave me a hug, burying his face in my neck. His breath felt good on my neck. And I realized that this is the first time that I felt really close to him. I smiled at the thought.

"You really think Rukawa is capable of doing that?" I asked Mitsui.

Mitsui lifted his head to look at me, a confused look seen across his face.

"Of all people, Mitsui, it is you who know me best. And you know very well that I have nothing against Rukawa. He's a great guy and I'm sure as hell you'll agree with me, right?" I said.

He still continued to look at me with the same confused look on his face.

"Can you still remember what I told you minutes before our very first game with Sannoh?" I asked.

He smiled. "How could I forget? Because of those words, I gained my confidence back and I realized that nothing can defeat me if I just fight hard."

I raised a brow. "Hountou ka? So what did I say, then?"

"You were like, 'Follow your heart, Mitsui. Believe in yourself and just follow your heart.' I swear I could've laughed at you at that time, Kogure. You should've seen your face," he said with a slight laugh.

I fake scowled. "You're the one to talk. You should've seen yours. You looked like someone who's about to be executed. You can't imagine how hard I kept myself from laughing, at that time."

"Uso da yo!"

"Uso ja nai yo!"

For a minute there, we were just laughing ourselves off. We recalled our most memorable times together, especailly the Inter High matches, specifically the match against Sannoh.

"No, no, no, no. It was you, Miyagi and Akagi who were so afraid and you had funny ways of hiding your fears. Akagi kept looking at the audience as if he doesn't care who his opponent is, Miyagi told me that he's just out for some exercise but the truth is, he was really nervous about facing Fukatsu," I said in between breaths.

Mitsui laughed at this. "Hell, yeah. Who won't be, anyway? Miyagi has always faced the toughest opponents - Maki, Fujima and Fukatsu. I'd be scared to death, too, if I were him."

"Oh, you were. Don't you remember? You went in and out of the boy's room for like, I don't know, 13 times? Honestly, I thought you had Urinary Incontinence at that time. Or maybe LBM. Well, I should've known. You were always like that even before. I mean, you did the same thing to hide your nervousness minutes before our Shoyo match, right? Hahahahaha! Geez, that was really funny," I laughed as I shook my head.

"Aw c'mon, Kogure. You have to understand. It was my first major match since junior high," he said as he gave me a gentle jab on the shoulder.

"I know. It's a good thing that Sakuragi's always there. That guy, nothing scares him."

"Sou yo," he agreed. "He wasn't even scared of Kawata. Or Nobe. Or even Sawakita. Miyagi said something like, 'Ignorant people sure are blissful'. Well, Sakuragi wasn't being ignorant at that time. He was just downright thick!"

I laughed, remembering the 'greeting' Sakuragi gave to the Sannoh players minutes before the game started. "Who would've thought that that guy would lead us to victory? He and Rukawa..." I trailed off at the last word and looked at him.

Mitsui was looking at the floor, with a slight smile seen on his face.

"Kogure... anou..." he started hesitantly.

"Yes, Mitsui?"

"A-anou..."

This made my brows cross. Mitsui's stammering like crazy. Why? That is so unlike the bold and dignified Mitsui Hisashi that I've known before. "What is it, Mitsui?"

"A-Anou... I have decided that -"

KRRRRNG! KRRRRNG!

What Mitsui was about to say was cut off when my cellphone rang, the sound resonating through out the living room. I reach in my pocket, pulled out my phone and saw an unfamiliar number displayed on the LCD screen. Now who could this be?

I looked up to see Mitsui smiling. "Go on. It's ok. That could be an emergency, you know."

"Warui na, Mitsui. I'll just go answer this, ok? I be back. Just stay here, alright?" I said as I gave him a pat.

I went outside of the house, away from the noisy music and chattering voices, before answering my still-ringing phone. "Moshi moshi, Kogure desu."

"Kogure-san! Okaeri nasai!" greeted a cheerful yet very polite voice.

"Y-Yasuda? Is that you?"

"Hai, ore desu. Maa, maa. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me already, Kogure-san."

"Yasuda! Wow, it's been a long time. How are you?" I said, happy to hear another familiar voice that I have not heard for a very long time.

I heard Yasuda chuckle on the other line. "I'm fine Kogure-san. Better now, that I've heard your voice. So you really are back. We've missed you all, you know. You and Akagi-san."

"Why don't you come over, then? You know that everyone would wanna see you too."

"I can't, Kogure-san. Believe me, I really wanna see you guys. But work and time has been very cruel to me these past few days that I'm barely making it out alive from school. If you know what I mean," Yasuda chuckled again. "Good thing that I happened to bump into Miyagi this afternoon and that's where he told me everything. And he gave me your phone number too, that's why I was able to call you."

"Is that so? That's a bummer, Yasuda. I mean, we haven't seen each other for 4 years," I said, a bit disappointed. I've always considered Yasuda as one of my determined, behaved and respectful kohai back in high school.

"Yeah, I know, Kogure-san."

"But hey, we can still see each other some other time, right?" I said enthusiastically.

"But of course, Kogure-san. I have your number so would it be ok if I'll call you just in case I have time? Then we can meet."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Jaa. I gotta go, Kogure-san. I'd love to chat but I still have a lot to catch up," Yasuda said, the enthusiasm in his voice never withered.

"I'm glad that you called, Yasuda."

He let out a hearty laugh. "See you soon, Kogure-san! Jaa ne!"

"Bye!" I said, still smiling and I closed my phone.

I hurriedly made my way back inside the house. Mitsui was about to tell something that he had already decided to do and I am dying to know what that was. With that, I can't help but feel nervous.

Deciding to take a short cut, I turned around and headed for the back door.

Strange, I thought. Darkness greeted me as I approached the backdoor. Why are the lights off in here anyway? Did Akagi turn them off? But then, why would he do that?

I was still in the middle of these thoughts when I heard a faint grunting somewhere in the darkness, not far from where I was standing The noise continued and I realized that the voice belonged to a guy. I smiled and shook my head. Geez, Hanagata and Fujima could've just gone to Akagi's room if they wanted an 'intimate moment'. I'm sure Akagi would understand.

"N-no... Wait... Ungh..."

No way. That voice...

"Come on. Don't play coy with me, kitten. I know you want this," came the other guy's response.

Again, my instinct must've reacted at the wrong place and at the wrong time, for I felt my fingers turning the switch on for the backdoor lights. And with one assuring click, the flourescent light illuminated the entire area and lo! I saw 2 figures approximately 10 feet away from where I was. One was tall yet he was the one being pinned to the wall but the other guy who appears to be shorter than him. I tried to close in on them and as my vision adjusted to the light, my eyes widened beyond imagination as the scene unfolded.

In front of me was a topless Rukawa, pinned by the shorter boy's body, whose face was still a blur to me. The shorter boy was ravishing Rukawa's pale chest with his own tongue, planting a trail of wet kisses from Rukawa's neck going down his abdomen. I looked at Rukawa. His head was tilted back, probably due to the pleasure the other boy was giving him. But what surprised me the most is the look of hesitation on the raven haired boy's face. And his hands, they were positioned on the other boys chest as if to push him away. And no, the other boy clearly isn't Mitsui. Tanned skin, lean and muscular frame, dark brown hair. Oh, if only I can see his face.

"Do you like that, kitten? I know you want me to do more," the other boy seductively said.

_Kitten? Now where the hell did that come from? _I thought.

"No, don't!" Rukawa said, pushing the other boy away.

The shorter boy's face came into view as he was pushed away by Rukawa. And I, yet again, felt my eyes widen beyond imagination as I realized who the boy was.

"M-Maki?" I stammered.

Apparently, Maki and Rukawa were still oblivious to my presence. Maki continued his advances to Rukawa while the other boy kept pushing him away.

"What's wrong, kitten? I thought we already talked about this?" Maki said. He then grazed his lips on Rukawa's ears. "You look so hot, kitten. Do you have any idea how I want you? I want you so bad. I want to taste you, feel you, hear you, be inside you," Maki said, then he licked Rukawa's ear, causing for the younger man to elicit a loud moan. "I want you to be mine, Rukawa."

Rukawa looked at Maki. The younger boy was probably amazed at the words that just came out of Maki. Believe me, I was, too. I didn't know that Maki is capable of such seductive words. And with the way things are looking right now, it seems as if Rukawa was turn on.

"Rukawa, I've always dreamed for this moment, since high school. I've always wanted to kiss you, to hold you in my arms, to make you mine," and he again trailed his tongue on Rukawa's ears.

"To fuck you," Maki added.

"Fuck that," and Rukawa took Maki's mouth.

What's this? Maki and Rukawa? Are they together? But how? When did this happen? Does everyone know what's going on?, I thought, almost drowning at my own questions. There's just too much of everything in my head at the same time that I wasn't able to take the necessary action - to get Rukawa away from Maki.

Then I heard rushing footsteps from behind me. Then I heard what seemed to be a painful grunt and a loud thud. Everything happened too fast and before I knew it, Maki was already sprawled on the floor and Madoka standing between him and Rukawa.

"Leave. Rukawa-kun. Alone," Madoka glared at Maki. I swear if Madoka's glare can kill people, Maki could've been dead at that very instant.

"Madoka, stop it!" I said as I rushed toward her. "That's enough."

Madoka's eyes are still glued to Maki, who stood up and wiped the blood oozing out of his nose with the back of his hand. "If I were you, I'd leave while I'm still alive."

I looked at Maki and I was surprised when I saw an evil smirk splattered across his face. He looked at Rukawa, who was also looking sternly at him. "Too bad. It seems I can't play with you today, kitten. Maybe some other time."

In a flash, Madoka's knee connected to Maki abdomen, causing the tanned boy to fall on his knees and clutch his stomach. Rukawa tried to pull Madoka back but the girl did not budge. "That 'some other time' that you're talking about? Be sure that I'm not around during that time. Because that 'some other time' might be your last time," Madoka said, still glaring at Maki to death.

I helped Rukawa in pulling her back. "Madoka, come on! Stop it! That's enough, ok? That will do!" I almost shouted at her.

"What's going on here?"

I looked back and I saw Miyagi with the rest of the guys standing behind him, the looko of confusion evident on everyone's faces.

"Kogure? What just happened here? Why is Maki's nose bleeding?" It was Mitsui this time. And I saw how wide his eyes got when he saw Rukawa top naked. "K-Kaede? What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked as he rushed toward the raven haired boy.

"Maki-san? Are you ok?" Jin asked worriedly as he and Kiyota helped Maki to his knees.

Akagi then stood infront of everyone. "Alright. I demand to know what happened here. Why is Maki all bloodied and bruised. And what exactly are you doing here, Kogure? I thought you're supposed to be with Mitsui?"

I felt 15 pairs of eyes making their way towards me. Am I suppose to tell them that I saw Maki seducing Rukawa? Am I also suppose tell them that Rukawa gave in to him and was liking it for the most part?

"Kogure?" Akagi asked, his face full of confusion.

And someone shattered the silence that reigned over us for what seemed to be an eternity. "Maki was kissing Rukawa-kun. He was also trying to force Rukawa-kun to make out with him."

"W-What?" Kiyota managed to mutter in disbelief. "A-Are you sure about what you're saying, Madoka-chan? That's some serious accusation."

Jin looked at the girl, his eyes full of concern. "You're kidding, right Madoka-chan? I mean,surely, Maki-san wouldn't do such thing..."

Miyagi went up to Madoka. "Madoka, I know that you don't like Maki-san. But don't you think you're going way too far already?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all, minna-san. But I'm just telling you what I saw," Madoka looked at them, eyes undaunted.

"Then there's got to be some evidence to this, Madoka," Akagi said.

"There is, Akagi-sempai," Madoka said as she turned to Rukawa and pointed to his chest. Sure enough, dark marks were evident on the raven haired boy's chest and neck. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Surely, those hickeys didn't just appear by themselves, right? And those marks sure don't look like they've been made a week ago, or even yesterday. They're fresh as a morning dew," Madoka said, whose eyes never left Maki.

Akagi looked at Rukawa's chest and examined the pale boy's skin. "She's right. They're red, not purple. That's a sign that these marks just surfaced on the skin," then Akagi looked at Madoka. "So you were saying that Maki did this?"

"Yes, Akagi-sempai. And to top it all off, it wasn't just me who saw them. Am I right, Kiminobu-niichan?"

That last sentence caught me off guard. I didn't expect for Madoka to sell me out that sooner. For the second time that night, I felt 14 pairs of trying to tear through me, waiting for my answer. I totally understand Madoka's motive. She wants everyone to know the truth, regardless if it'll hurt someone of not. I, too, don't want to lose everyone's trust.

"Yes. Madoka was telling the truth," I said. "Maki was indeed seducing Rukawa."

I looked at Mitsui and I gasped when I saw that he was looking at me, too. The look on his eyes were so intense that he was almost at the verge of tears.

"A-And. D-Did Kaede give in to him, hu Kogure?" Mitsui asked as he inched towards me.

I was too dumbfounded to move and speak. Mitsui will definitely get crushed if I tell him the truth. Yet I'd be lying to him and he'll be hurt more if I tell him otherwise. And what of Rukawa? If I tell them the truth, he will be disliked again. Everyone will hate him, just as they did before and that devastated Rukawa to no end. I don't want that to happen again. But if I don't, Maki will continue his advances to Rukawa and Madoka will look like a total idiot in front everybody. So this is how it feels to get caught in the middle.

"K-Kogure, please. I need to know," Mitsui pleaded. At that instant, I felt my heart constrict. I hate seeing Mitsui in this state. I could almost feel the tears forming at the back of my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiminobu-niichan, do what you feel is right. I trust your judgement. I always do," Madoka said as she held my hand.

I looked at everyone. And taking a deep breath, I decided to...

"Yes Mitsui, minna," I then looked at Rukawa. "I'm sorry Rukawa. I don't want to do this. I don't want you to get hurt. But they deserve to know."

"It's ok, Kiminobu-niichan. Rukawa-kun will be ok," Madoka assured. How she was able to come up with that conclusion, I have no idea.

I looked at the rest of the guys and Mitsui, whose tears are already starting to flow. I held his hand and I squeezed it, letting him know that I'm there. "Rukawa and Maki are indeed kissing each other. Maki wanted Rukawa to make out with him. Rukawa was hesitant at first but in the end, he gave in to Maki."

"And that's when Madoka saw it?" Miyagi asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea how long she has been standing behind my back, for I just felt her rush toward Maki and that's when she..."

Without any warning, Rukawa ran, went out of the gate and out to the road.

"Sakuragi-kun! Go after him! We don't want someone out their on the road by himself in the middle of the night! He might get hurt!" Madoka shouted. "Chikuso!" the red head need not to be told twice. He ran after Rukawa, calling out the pale boy' name.

"I'll go after them," it was Sendoh. He dashed out of the gate, out to the road.

"Kogure. You better bring Mitsui home. He's been through a lot tonight and he needs to rest. Miyagi, you better go with them, too," Akagi said.

Miyagi and I helped Mitsui to his feet. He has been sobbing silently all the time.

Just as I thought that everything would be ok...

~tsuzuite~

-

Mitsui: This is getting interesting.

Ding: Hehehe! Is it, Hisashi?

Mitsui: Yeah, but I have to ask. Who will Rukawa be-mph!

Ding: A-hahahaha! Kinishinai, minna-san. Don't mind Hisashi. He's just being excited. Ja ne!

_~dingyou~_


End file.
